The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Food waste disposers commonly have a motor driven mechanism that grinds food waste and combines a volume of water first to convert the ground food waste into a slurry and subsequently to transfer the slurry to a discharge area such as a drain pipe. Common systems use approximately 2 to 2.2 gallons per minute water flow during operation. The water system is directly connected, or a flow of water is provided to the waste disposer and the flow of water through the system is generally pass-through by design, the volume of water entering the waste disposer, mixing with the food waste, and the water and food waste as a slurry being directly discharged from the system.
In most countries, water supply is either limited or becoming more scarce and water cost is therefore becoming a significant factor to businesses, home owners or renters. In several countries of Asia, it is common to reduce the volume of water used to approximately 1 to 1.2 gallons per minute. Reducing the volume of water used in a given cycle with known waste disposers can reduce the efficiency of the waste disposer or result in difficulties in transferring the slurry to the waste receiving area. It is therefore desirable to provide a waste disposer that can operate effectively with a reduced total volume of input water in each cycle of operation both to conserve water and prevent discharge problems.